hallo
by kalika sevde
Summary: soi fon yang sedang melaksakan kegiatan praktek lapangan di daerah lain, melihat sebuah pertanda,...  author baru,...RNR please..?


**HALLO**

Hari sudah malam, ketika Aku sampai, saat mengangkat barang menuju rumah baruku atau lebih tepatnya rumah sementaraku selama dua bulan, gerimis mulai turun. Setelah semua barang bawaanku terletak di tempat semestinya, aku terduduk di tepi tempat tidur yang menghadap ke jendela. Saking asyiknya dengan pikiran ku, aku sampai terkejut ketika ku rasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Ah….betapa aku akan merindukan tepukan ini.

"kau hanya akan praktek lapangan selama dua bulan, soi fon.". kakak ku, yoruichi menyemangati.

"memang hanya dua bulan, tapi itu membuatku gugup…." Sahut ku kesal pada kakak semata wayangku.

" iya…iya…..lalu kau ingin aku melakukuan apa agar kau tidak gugup,…..hm….?" ia membalas sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menjawab" kau seharusnya bersimpati padaku, kau juga seharusnya tinggal untuk menyemangatiku…" Aku merenggut sambil menyangga daguku dengan tangan kanan, tanpa berpaling pada si empunya wajah. Tiba tiba yoruichi nee-san mengguncang bahu ku dengan mata melebar shock.

" dimana sosokmu yang galak dan angkuh itu, untuk saat seperti ini ,….eh…?" ia memangku ke dua tangannya di dada sambil menyeringai mengejek. Aku langsung meraih bantal yang terletak di kepala kasur dan melemparnya kearah yoruichi nee- san, yang sialnya dapat dengan mudahnya Ia tangkis. " ha…ha…ha…aku hanya bercanda, soi fon.-." kikik nya "- begini saja. Kau hanya perlu menekan nomor telpon ku jika kau merasa takut. Begini begini aku adalah seorang pendengar yang baik" candanya sambil menepuk dada.

.'Kami- sama ia begitu menggelikan' pikirku setengah salut setengah jengkel pada yoruichi nee-san. Akhirnya aku memalingkan wajah ke belakang dan menatap wajah yoruichi nee-san dengan tatapan jengkel, lalu bergumam " arigatou ". Lalu Dia menyahut sambil mencubit pipiku gemas " douitashimashite". Aku meringis kesakitan dan hendak membalasnya ketika Ia bilang " stooooop… aku harus kembali ke Tokyo sekarang, jika ingin sampai lebih cepat " ia berkata cepat cepat dan memelukku.

" Iya, hati hati" aku berjalan beriringan dengan yoruichi nee-san menuju pintu keluar. Aku melambaikan tangan pada nya yang masuk ke dalam mobil, dan masih melambai sampai mobil nya hilang di telan kabut malam.

Setelah yoruichi nee-san pergi, Aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur. Sambil menatap langit langit kamar aku bergumam meyakinkan diri sendiri, ' _I can do it_….' Seakan akan kata itu sebuah mantra yang bisa membuatku melewati hari hari lebih baik. Aku meraba raba kasur ku hingga akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang ku cari. Sebuah I pod bewarna putih hadiah yoruichi nee-san saat ulang tahunku yang ke 16 dan dapat memuat hampir 5000 saja Aku memasang _earphone_ ke telinga ku dan mendendangkan lagu senada dengan lagu yang dikeluarkan oleh I pod ku, dan tanpa aku sadari aku jatuh tertidur tanpa selimut.

Keesokkan paginya, aku terbangun karena kedinginan. Sambil menarik selimut, aku menengok ke arah jam weker, masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke seiretei tv tempat aku menjalani praktek lapangan. Tetapi, untuk melanjutkan tidur kembalipun, mataku tak bisa. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Setelah menyisir rambut hitamku dan mengepangnya, aku mengambil jaket yang tergantung di kaki tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku beranjak menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud untuk jalan jalan pagi. Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar, kurasakan hawa dingin menusuk hingga ke sum sum belakangku. Angin dingin menerbangkan helai rambutku dengan semangat, hingga rambutku kusut kembali. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, sungguh ironis. Betapa berbedanya kota tempat tinggal ku yang hangat dengan kota ini. Lalu aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku, perlahan lahan meninggalkan rumah kontrakkan yang aku tinggali selama berada di kota ini. Saat sedang menikmati udara pagi, Aku mendengar percakapan beberapa orang wanita yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ku,

" menurut harian soul society, hallo menampakkan diri lagi di kaki langit tokyo. " kata si wanita pertama yang memakai mantel abu abu.

" iya, memang benar. Tetapi warga Tokyo tampaknya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pertanda ini….." lanjut perempuan kedua dan bla…bla…bla…bla.

aku tak lagi mendengarkan dengan sungguh sungguh apa yang di katakan oleh para perempuan tadi. Pikiranku kini berkelana pada saat aku sedang mengemasi barang barangku, sesaat sebelum berangkat ke hueco mundo, kota besar yang memiliki banyak industri televisi, kota besar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal ku selama dua bulan untuk menjalani praktek kerja lapangan yang diwajibkan oleh kampusku, karakura university, yang terletak di pinggir kota Tokyo . Aku teringat akan percakapan ku dengan yoruichi nee-san saat itu.

# # # #

" soi fon, berhati hatilah disana. Kau kan manis dan imut, jangan gampang percaya pada orang lain, ya. " pesan yoruichi nee-san sambil menggodaku. Tangannya tidak berhenti memasukkan helaian pakaian yang entah ke berapa ke dalam tas ku.

. " kau juga, nee-san. Akhir akhir ini hallo sering muncul di kaki langit." kata ku pada yoruichi nee-san secara tersirat.

Tetapi ia malah tertawa keras keras dan menyahut dengan suara lantang" hohoho soi fon, sejak kapan kau percaya pada takhayul begitu..?-" tanyanya retoris."-..hallo itu terjadi karena pembelokkan cahaya sewaktu melewati media yang dapat berupa titik air atau kristal es di angkasa yang memiliki ketinggian 5- 10 km dengan sumber cahaya yang kali ini adalah matahari berada hampir tegak lurus…..." ia berteori dan menjawab dengan satu helaan nafas sambil tersenyum puas. Aku memandangnya dengan mata tak berkedip.

' sial,-' pikirku ' dia malah membalikkan kata kata ku yang tak percaya pada hal hal seperti itu'.Lalu aku akhirnya menghela nafas tanda mengalah. Merasa tak mungkin membalas kata kata nee-san yang sudah mengangkat teori –yang- entah- dari- siapa- itu aku hanya menyahut "terserah kausajalah, nee-san…..".

Yoruichi nee –san hanya tersenyum senang. Menilik dari kilatan di matanya, aku yakin ia sedang menghitung rekor 'membuatku terdiam tak bisa membalas kata katanya'. aku yakin hanya tunangannya, kisuke urahara lah yang berhasil mengacaukan rekor bodohnya itu. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit senang

# # # #

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sambil memijit pelipis, aku kembali melangkah. Tetapi bukannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, melainkan untuk kembali pulang. Sesampainya di rumah kontrakkan, dengan segera ku sambar ponsel yang ku letakkan di meja nakas dengan tidak elitnya. Berusaha untuk tidak panic, aku mencari nomor yoruichi nee-san, dan pada akhirnya telponku diangkat pada dering ke 3._" Moshi moshi, soi fon…." _Nee-sanmenjawab dengan tenang_." Kau sedang berada dimana, nee-san ?" _aku bertanya tanpa tedeng alingaling_." Aku sedang di kantor, tentu saja…."_ia menyahut.Aku bahkan bisa tau ia mengerutkan keningnya,pertanda bingung_ ." huft_….." aku menghela nafas keras keras_ " daijobu ka ?…." _nee – san bertanya dengan nada curiga_." Hai, daijobu_…" balaskulega_." Oke…ganbatte. Untuk hari pertamamu di seretei tv…" _yoruichi nee-san mulai ia mengira aku terkena 'syndrom hari pertama masuk ke kantor sebagai anak magang'_. " hai, arigatou, jaa ne…" _balasku langsung memutuskan sambungan_._ Untuk saat ini aku memang harusnya tidak perlu khawatir karena yoruichi nee-san sedang berada di kantornya yang notabene cukup jauh dari tepi pantai. Lagi pula, aku yakin si urahara itu akan melindunginya. Yah walaupun aku kurang menyukainya karena cengirannya yang khas. Dan SEHARUSNYA aku harus khawatir karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.10 yang berarti waktu ku tinggal 20 menit lagi untuk bersiap siap menuju seiretei tv.

Satu hari pertama berhasil ku lewati, walaupun tidak bisa di bilang cukup mulus. 'Tinggal 59 hari lagi' aku membatin. Untuk sesaat aku lupa akan kekhawatiranku dengan keadaan yoruichi nee-san.

# # #

Aku terdiam tanpa bisa bergerak. Tanpa ada air mata yang menuruni pipiku. Tanpa ada pula isakan isakan pilu yang menjadi backsound ruangan ini. Jerit tangis berkoor dibelakangku seakan mengajak ku untuk bergabung membentuk satu paduan suara yang menyayat hati. Aku hanya berdiri kaku menatap nanar ke depan. Kepalaku berputar, perutku melilit, nafasku sesak. ' _hallo_ sialan…..' aku mengutuk dalam hati. Lututku goyah, seakan tak lagi mampu menyangga tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk di dalam posko orang hilang. Ggio teman yang menemaniku ke tempat ini, duduk berjongkok di sebelahku. Tangan kanan nya memegang lenganku berusaha menopang tubuh ku yang serasa tidak bertulang, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkan ku yang mulai sesak nafas. " harusnya aku katakan padanya agar tinggal di hueco mundo bersama ku. Harusnya aku mencegah nya pulang ke tokyo ….. " aku terus menceracau seperti orang gila sambil menahan isakan yang sudah mencapai tenggorokan ku. Betapa tidak, yoruichi nee – san, satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, tak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari terjangan tsunami yang melanda tokyo. Bahkan mayatnya pun tak ditemukan. Tsunami yang menerjang teerlalu kuat dan besar. Sementara aku hanya bisa berdiri disini menjerit jerit kesetanan.

# # # #

_Hallo, _pelangi yang mengitari matahari pada siang hari sebelum hujan. Banyak orang yang percaya bahwa hallo adalah pertanda akan datangnya bahaya di negri yang mereka cintai, tetapi sebagian orang juga percaya bahwa hallo hanyalah kejadian alam yang biasa. Anda ingin percaya pada opsi manapun, itu tergantung pada anda.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
